The Cartoon Cat King
CartoonNetworkRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Young Simba - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Adult Simba - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Timon - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Pumbaa - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Mufasa - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Sarabi - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Scar - Claudandus (Felidae) *Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Banzai - Kazar (The Wild) *Ed - Evil Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Rafiki - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Zazu - Astro (The Jetsons) *Sarafina - The Queen (A Bug's Life) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) Scenes: *The Cartoon Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Cartoon Cat King part 2 - Claudandus and Flik's Conversation *The Cartoon Cat King part 3 - Tom Cat Jr.'s First Day *The Cartoon Cat King part 4 - "The Morning Report" *The Cartoon Cat King part 5 - Claudandus and Tom Cat Jr.'s Conversation *The Cartoon Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Cartoon Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Cartoon Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Cartoon Cat King part 9 - The Stampede/Flik's Death/Tom Cat Jr. Runs Away *The Cartoon Cat King part 10 - Claudandus Takes Over Priderock *The Cartoon Cat King part 11 - Meet Jerry and Courage *The Cartoon Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Cartoon Cat King part 13 - Claudandus and Astro's Conversation *The Cartoon Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Cartoon Cat King part 15 - Toodles Galore Chases Courage/The Reunion *The Cartoon Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Cartoon Cat King part 17 - Tom and Toodles Galore's Argument/Tom Meets Scooby Doo/Tom's Destiny *The Cartoon Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Jerry & Courage's Distraction *The Cartoon Cat King part 19 - Tom Confronts Claudandus/Tom Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Cartoon Cat King part 20 - Tom vs. Claudandus/Claudandus' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Cartoon Cat King part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Cartoon Cat King part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Tom and Jerry (1971) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Aristocats (1970) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Felidae (1994) * Animaniacs (1993) * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * The Jetsons (1962) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Trailer Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Channels Category:CartoonNetworkRockz